Guan Yu
Guan Yu, also known as General Guan Yu and General, is a member of the Giga Empire and a previous winner of a past iteration of the Combat Tournament. He is regularly accompanied by his trusted aide, Zhou Cang, who serves as his weapon bearer. At some point in the past, Guan Yu had a run-in with Hardcore Leveling Warrior, which led to him developing a grudge against the former rank 1 player. He later developed a grudge against Sora for attacking him in Yopi Land.Episode 2 Appearance Lucid Adventure Guan Yu wears green armour that resembles the armour worn by Ancient Chinese Generals during the Three Kingdoms period. He has got light red skin, black hair, a long moustache and a lagre black beard. Guan Yu is an abnormally large man and chunky man. He is several times the size of a regular human. Gallery Webtoon Guan Yu holding a Yopi Grilled Skewer (Episode 2).jpg Guan Yu in comparison to a normal sized human Sora (Episode 2).jpg|Guan Yu in comparison to Sora, an average sized human woman. Sora punching Guan Yu through a wall for skipping the Yopi Grilled Skewers Line (Episode 2).jpg General Guan Yu.jpg GGY2.jpg|General Guan Yu getting ready to fight HCLW GGY1.jpg|General Guan Yu about to strike HCLW General Guan Yu1.jpg|General Guan Yu watching The Siege Round (Episode 84) Guan Yu during Giga vs Yopi Land War.jpg Guan Yu meeting Sora in Yopi Land once again (Episode 100).jpg|Guan Yu in comparison to Sora, a normal sized human Personality General Guan Yu loves food as he travelled all the way to Yopi Land to taste the Yopi Grilled Skewers. However, he's is very impatient and was unwilling to wait in line, jumping ahead of Sora in the queue for the Yopi Grilled Skewers. In addition, the General is quick to anger and quick to lash out. He starts to ambush Hardcore Leveling Warrior in a non-player killing area without thinking about the consequences or the credibility given by the emperor. The General also seems to hold grudges as he was willing to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior for some slight in the past and still holds a grudge against Sora for punching him through a wall. Relationships Giga The Emperor Zhou Cang Lui Bei Zhang Fei Zhuge Kongming Lu Bu Dark Land Sora Heart Heater Yopi Land Tac Other Hardcore Leveling Warrior Skills & Abilities Overview General Guan Yu's combat prowess is known throughout Lucid Adventure. His strength is so revered that when Tac said he would destroy Giga's castle during the Siege Round before Pooh Upooh's and Lime's teas go cold, Pooh Upooh wondered if Tac thought he was Guan Yu.Episode 87 Like other Hero Type Personal Attribute wielders, General Guan Yu can Heroize himself, increasing his stats and making him more powerful. His reputation is great enough for Heart Heater, a powerful NPC to not want to engage him in combat and flee. It appears that there is a penalty on him when fighting and he can forcefully remove it to fight. The Penalty-Off cooldown is really long. Enhanced Strength & Attack Power: Enhanced Durability: Pole Arm Proficiency: Immense Aura: General Guan Yu engages in melee combat that uses slashes and tries to get into close contact. If the opponent is a bit further away, he can emit a red wave from his Guandao that is capable of splitting Rim in half and destroying multiple buildings. Personal Attribute [[Guan Yu (Personal Attribute)|'Guan Yu']]: General Guan Yu has a Person Type Personal AttributeEpisode 22 that has not yet been revealed but based on Fengxian's Personal Attribute, it can be assumed that General Guan Yu's Personal Attribute is that of General Guan Yu. He has the Heroize skill and can at it is implied he can achieve at least the first phase.Episode 84 Combat Style Items Consumable Items * [[Yopi Grilled Skewers|'Yopi Grilled Skewers']]: Yopi Land's speciality and one of the 5 great dishes of Lucid Adventure. It is made of 5 flavoured eggplant, dragon meat and underground shrimp. Guan Yu jumped the line ahead of Sora which led to him being punched into a wall. Weapons * [[Dragon Crescent Blade|'Dragon Crescent Blade']]: A red guandao that serves as Guan Yu's main weapon. It is carried by Zhou Cang, who serves as Guan Yu's weapon bearer. History Background At some point in the past, Guan Yu won a previous iteration of the Combat Tournament. He had a run-in with Hardcore Leveling Warrior at some point in the past, which led to him hodling his current grudge. Season 1 The Reset Arc Guan Yu visited to Yopi Land from a far away place. He shoved shoved his way to the front of the Yopi Grilled Skewers line, which led to Sora punching him through a wall. He then gets up and attempts to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his Guandao but he avoids it and he ends up cutting Rim in half and damaging the buildings nearby. The party of Heart Heater, HCLW, Sora and Rim escape him with the help of a Grabert. He is later seen in The Three Kingdoms Conference Room of Giga, observing Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Team vs Fengxian's Team in The Siege Round of The Combat Tournament. He still holds a grudge against Sora. Timeskip Season 2 Lucid Adventure Arc Notes & Trivia * Guan Yu is also the name of one of China's best known historical figures throughout East Asia. Guan Yu's true life stories have largely given way to fictionalised ones, most of which are found in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms or passed down the generations, in which his deeds and moral qualities have been lionised. Guan Yu is respected as an epitome of loyalty and righteousness. He is portrayed as having a red face, similar to General Guan Yu in the series. ** Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei took an oath of fraternity in a ceremony in the Peach Garden and became sworn brothers from then on. Their goal in taking the oath was to protect the Han Empire from the Yellow Turban rebels. The oath bound the three men, who would later play important roles in the establishment of the state of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period. It is also often alluded to as a symbol of fraternal loyalty. ** In two folk automatic writing texts produced in 1925 and 1972, Guan Yu became the 18th Jade Emperor in about 1840 AD; however, some have disagreed that Guan Yu has succeeded, and thus the Jade Emperor and Guan Yu are often worshipped separately. References Category:Characters Category:Giga Empire Category:Players